memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Odyssey class
| Width = ~375 meters | Height = ~135 meters | Mass = ~4,800,000 metric tons | Decks = ~30 | Crew = 2,500 (standard); 10,000 (evac. limit) | Speed = warp 9.99; transwarp; advanced quantum slipstream | Armaments = 16 phaser arrays; 4 torpedo launchers | Defences = deflector shields | Auxiliary Craft = 15 Federation shuttlecraft; 8 workbees; escort; 1 Argo }} The Odyssey-class was a type of Federation starship that was the pinnacle of Federation starship design and will carry the Federation into a new generation of exploration in the 25th century. It was designed to be a battleship and an explorer. It is one of the largest starships created by Starfleet, surpassing even the in size. Features The Odyssey-class features the ability for saucer separation much like the Galaxy-class. The chevron-shaped saucer section can be separated from the stardrive section, allowing greater maneuverability to the stardrive section. The chevron section can be reattached to the stardrive section at any time. In addition, an escort ship is docked to the rear of the ship's stardrive (roughly where the secondary shuttle bay would be located on a ), which can be deployed at will. It also carries six workbees in the main shuttlebay for field repairs. The pinnacle of the Odyssey-class's technological achievement is the advanced quantum slipstream drive carried aboard all Odyssey-class vessels. The advanced quantum slipstream drive propels the Odyssey-class to its fastest speed, transwarp 34.71+. of an Odyssey-class starship, facing aft.]] The bridge of the vessel is cavernous and features a viewscreen separate from the forward viewport, with crew stations in an oval around the chairs for the commanding and first officers. The captain's ready room is on the starboard side of the bridge, with a turbolift on the port wall and a dedicated transporter pad set into the aft wall. There is an observation deck by the forward viewport and a second, partial crew deck down a flight of stairs. ( ) History The prototype was launched in 2409 and taken on a trial cruise by one of Starfleet's leading captains. The first stage of the test involved scanning a group of satellites. During the subsequent weapons testing stage they attacked and destroyed a group of derelict Borg ships set up as targets. At that moment a Klingon dreadnought arrived in Mars orbit. The captain took the ship after it and attacked the vessel, eventually inflicting severe enough damage to force them into retreat. ( ) Starfleet began producing three additional variants of the class shortly afterwards. ( ) As the newest, most advanced class in the fleet, it was fitting that the seventh iteration of the Starship Enterprise be one of them. The was launched later in 2409 under the command of Captain Va'Kel Shon. The Enterprise's first mission was to lead Starfleet reinforcements to Deep Space 9 to aid in the starbase's recapture from Dominion forces under First Kar'ukan. ( ) Odyssey-class vessels were also sighted under the command of the Terran Federation during their inter-universal attack on Vauthil Station. ( ) Known ships * (prototype, NX-97000) * (NCC-1701-F) * (NCC-97284) * (NCC-97000) Appendices Connections External link * * category:Federation starship classes Category:Terran Empire starship classes